I'd Rather be in Philadelphia
by mph1473
Summary: Post-AYITL. Rory moves to Philadelphia after she finds out about her and Logan's baby. Rory and Jess reconnect and they become close while he helps her put her life back together. Will they just stay friends?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Those of you who read my _Bones_ story "The Change in the Phone Call", I haven't given up on it and I definetly haven't stopped writing it. It will be continued! I just slid in to the Gilmore Girls world and haven't quite worked my way out yet. **

**I do like Logan, and I honestly think that he wouldn't just abandon Rory but I'm not sure if he'd up and leave the French hieress for her either. Anyway I hope this doesn't piss on Logan to much. I've always been a Rory and Jess fan so this will definetly be end game for them.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

Lorelai just looked at her daughter in shock. Rory was getting nervous by her mom's lack of response. "Mom? Say something?"

"Whoa, kid. Just… whoa." Lorelai dragged out the last word while wrapping her head around the bomb that Rory had just dropped on her. Lorelai took a deep breath trying to figure what she wanted to say first. She didn't want to Emily Gilmore her so she wanted to remain calm.

"Who's the father?"

"Logan."

"I thought you ended that?"

"I did. But he showed up here with the guys from the LDB, you know what that is right? The Life and Death Brigade? Well, they showed up, took me on this wild adventure, we watched Kirks crazy movie, shot golf balls off the roof of Doose's then left Stars Hollow, danced in a tango club that Colin bought because he doesn't like tango music then we went to an inn that they rented out for the night, Colin bought that too, and well, POOF here we are!" Rory's explanation had sped up and she was full blown panicking by the time she got to the end.

"Sweets," Lorelai said as she took Rory's hands, hoping it would calm her down. "It'll be ok." She looked at her daughter who was crying and she pulled her into a hug. "Have you told Logan yet?"

"No, you are the first person I've told." Lorelai smiled a little at that. Even though Rory had been so lost this past year she still turned to her when she needed her help. "I will though. I was trying to figure out how. I thought about going there but nixed that idea pretty quick, so I'll have to do it remotely. By phone or something."

"Ok, but do it soon though. If you cared about him at all, tell him." Rory looked at Lorelai completely horrified. "Mom, I've screwed up over the past year, even two years, I've done horrible things to relatively nice and innocent people, but I would never keep Logan from his child if he wanted to be a dad."

"Ok kid, ok" Lorelai hugged Rory again and tried to calm her down. After a minute, she pulled away. "Well, what do you think? Luke's for coffee or home for sleep? I'm getting married in a few hours you know." Rory smirked and she and Lorelai shouted at the same time "TO LUKE'S!"

* * *

The wedding was something right out of a fairy tale, everyone was excited, the groom was handsome and the bride looked like a princess. Kirk had outdone himself decorating and the entire town looked like it had been transformed into a magical land that only Walt Disney could have dreamed up.

Rory was the maid of honour and Jess was the best man, the vows were said, rings were exchanged, there was one barely legal for public display kiss, and Luke and Lorelai were husband and wife.

Later on, at the reception, Lorelai was making a fool of herself because she was equally drunk on Miss. Patty's punch and happiness. She had to be cut off from coffee because it was giving the already hyperexcitable woman even more energy. When this occurred, she let out a loud "NO! NOT THE NECTAR OF THE GODS! GIVE IT BAAAAAAACK!" Everyone let out a laugh because the spectacle was insane but it was such a Lorelai Gilmore moment that no one could be upset.

Once the chaos had settled from Lorelai's outburst Luke came over and said to Rory "Can I have a dance with my eldest daughter?" Rory beamed up at him, she had always considered Luke her father and hearing him calling her his daughter made or extremely happy. "Of course Luke!"

Luke led Rory out on to the floor and they began to dance. The danced for a moment in silence then Rory looked up at Luke thinking how disappointed he'd be when he learned that she was pregnant and how she got here at all. She snuggled into his chest remembering when she was a young girl and would do that when she needed comfort. "Luke?" She squeaked out in a nervous voice "I have some news."

"Yeah?" Luke looked down at Rory trying to remain calm even though he was freaking out. Lorelai said something was going on but wouldn't give any details. "Your mom said you had news. What is it?" Rory had started crying into his shirt. "Sweetheart, whatever it is it'll be ok."

"No, it won't. When I tell you, you won't be proud of me anymore, and you won't love me anymore. April deserves it so much more than I do." Luke was horrified by what he had heard. He hugged Rory as tight as possible and spoke with a firmness that left no room for questions. "Listen to me Rory, no matter _what_ you do, or what happens, I will always be proud of you and I will _always_ love you. Now, what's going on sweetheart? Your starting to scare me."

"I'm pregnant. The baby is Logan's. We were sneaking around while he was engaged. I called it off but not before I got pregnant." Rory had started crying again and Luke just hugged her and held her while she cried. "It's ok, I'm right here. I love you no matter what."

Rory stopped crying at some point and looked up at Luke. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you." Luke just smiled at how the girl who he always considered his daughter, considered him her dad. Even more so than her own. "I love you too, sweetheart."

A while later Rory was sitting at the table when Jess came over and asked her to dance. They had danced to a few songs when Jess got up the nerve to ask about the scene he witnessed between her and Luke. "Rory, what's going on? Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not." She had finally admitted out loud that she wasn't ok, and that she was lost. She smiled slightly thinking that it was always Jess who got her back on the right road.

"You can tell me you know."

"I do know, and I will tell you. There's just someone I need to tell first if that's ok?"

"Yeah, ok." He smiled at her hoping to relieve the tension that he could feel through her body.

"Do you mind if you just hold me for a minute?" Before he could respond she closed the little distance there was between them and laid her head on his solder. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her. Just like she asked him too. And he knew that he'd give her anything she asked him for.

* * *

 **AN: So the scene with Luke and Rory was inspired by a different fic, I'm sorry I don't remember your name BUT if you wrote something similar you gave me the idea. I always thought that Rory would be a stereotypical Daddy's Girl but wasn't because Christopher was Christopher.**

 **Review if you please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, this is a longer chapter. And if you're wondering why it seems a little disjointed, that would be because I wrote a chunk of this chapter first, at 2 in the morning. So I needed a beginning and I needed to fix chunks of this chapter to include everything as well as to make it flow.**

 **I'll do my best to update this in a timely fashion but between this, my other fic and the fact that I'm nearing the end of B.A. I'm a little busy. I won't just leave it, but bear with me people.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Lorelai and Luke had left on their honeymoon the day after the wedding after spending a night at the honeymoon suite at the Dragonfly. They had gone up to Vermont for a week courtesy of Emily Gilmore. With Luke and Lorelai gone, Rory was told to check in at the inn once in a while to make sure Sookie hadn't killed Michel or herself in some excited flambéing accident that resulted in her burning down the inn or blowing up the kitchen, and Jess had been asked to watch the diner while Luke was gone. Jess was the only person Luke would trust with his beloved diner.

The day after the wedding Rory had been thinking the best way to tell Logan that she was pregnant. She had been avoiding it by writing and doing other miscellaneous tasks most of the morning. She eventually pulled the sonogram picture out of her purse. She looked at it lovingly for a while she dragged her finger across the grainy image. She put her hand on her still flat stomach and started talking to the baby. "Hi, baby. You probably don't have any idea how much I love you but I do. I love you so much. You weren't exactly planned and I'm a person who likes to have things planned, but just because you were a surprise doesn't mean I love you any less. Because you were unplanned I need to find the best way to tell your dad about you. We made a big mess so it's not easy but he deserves to know you exist, and you deserve to know him. His life is a little complicated so if he isn't around never forget how much Mommy loves you." She smirked as she thought about how she was going to be a mommy. She had never pictured herself as one but now she can't picture anything else.

Talking to the baby restored or spark to tell Logan about the baby. She went back to maybe going to London and talking to him but decided against it. She thought that she should just call him but figured that could possibly end in disaster if Odette answered the phone or if she got his answering machine, and she _really_ didn't want to leave this news on his voicemail. She considered texting him but thought that might be impersonal and Odette could see it. She decided to send him an email.

She sat at her computer for a while surrounded by her books, papers, and notes for her book, trying to figure out how to tell her ex-boyfriend-almost-fiancé about the baby. She wrote and re-wrote the email nearly fifty times before hitting send. She read the email one more time before she sent it off.

 _Dear Logan,_

 _I should start off by saying that I don't want anything from you. I am not telling you this because I want you to feel a sense of obligation to me but you had the right to know that I'm pregnant with your child._

 _I am aware of your dynastic plan and this makes the plan a lot harder to execute. I'm six weeks along, I guess our trip to New Hampshire produced a parting gift. I've attached the sonogram picture if you wanted to see it. All the information is there. The baby is healthy so far and there aren't any problems._

 _I know this messes with your life but email me back and let me know what you want to do. I won't be mad either way. Just let me know._

 _Rory_

* * *

A few days had passed since she sent Logan the email. The days had passed slowly in a way that can only happen in towns like Stars Hollow. She had spent her time writing, checking the on the inn, so far she had to prevent two homicides and one explosion, all courtesy of Sookie. As the days went by Rory didn't hear from Logan, that in itself was an answer.

Rory walked towards Luke's a few days later she felt her phone buzz in her pocket indicating that she got a new email. She wasn't sure if she was hoping it was Logan or dreading it. She took a deep breath and opened her phone to reveal a new email from Logan.

 _Ace,_

 _I think it would be best if I wasn't involved. I did love you Ace, I hope you know that. Let me know if you need anything. Could you send me pictures and let me know how our kid is? I'd like to know something even though I can't be involved._

 _You're going to be a good mom._

 _Logan_

As she read the email she could feel herself getting upset. She wasn't sure why because she knew that this would happen. She had let him turn into his father. A much better version of Mitchum, but Mitchum none the less. She must have been standing there longer then she thought because she was drawn out of her thoughts by someone calling her name.

"Rory, what are you doing standing out here? While I'm sure you're pissing off Taylor by loitering in front of Doose's I don't think you're trying to make the King of Stars Hollow angry. Rory? Hey, what's wrong?'

Rory finally pulled herself together enough to recognize the owner of that voice. It was Jess. She looked at him and before she could stop herself she started to cry. He barely had time to react before she launched into a patented Gilmore Girl rant.

"Nothing is wrong. I don't know why I'm crying. I mean I'm not at all surprised that he doesn't want anything to do with me. We were having an affair because I didn't learn the first time. HE'S GETTING MARRIED and I stupidly thought that he might surprise me and want something to do with me, to do with us. But no. Why does that even surprise me? He's not a bad guy but this messes with the dynastic plan. I mean, who even says stuff like that? A dynastic plan! This isn't the 19th century for fuck's sake but there's a dynastic plan and he doesn't want to mess with it! I can't believe this! He always hated his dad now he's turned into him. Dynastic plan and all. I mean, I know it takes two to get into this situation and I suggested the damn thing in the first place, maybe I deserve this, I slept with another women's fiancé so I sure as hell don't deserve him to step up and want to be involved when he knocks up his mistress! I WAS A MISTRESS! I have no job, no home and I'm having a baby!"

When Rory mentions that she's pregnant, he immediately starts trying to sort through her ramble that was long even for a Gilmore Girl. He decides that he needs to cut her off before she passes out from lack of oxygen. "Rory, Rory, RORY!" She stops talking and looks at him, the look on her face telling him that her brain caught up with her mouth and she just figures out what she told him. "Oh, Jess. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to dump that all on you." She starts crying realizing exactly what she told Jess and what her life has become. As she starts to cry Jess decides to throw caution to the wind and wraps her up in a hug. "It's going to be ok, Ror." She just keeps crying slowly soaking his t-shirt. Jess pulled away a little so he could look Rory in the eye. "Hey, why don't we go up to the diner apartment? You can tell me the whole story, in smaller chunks, and we won't have the entirety of Stars Hollow watching our every move. Plus it might give you the time to breathe in between plot points and I can hear that ramble again in chronological order. That ramble was impressive by the way, it was long even for a Gilmore Girl." She simply smiled and nodded her head. Jess let go of her and led her back to the diner so he could figure out exactly what was going on with Rory.

* * *

When Jess and Rory walked into the diner every person looked up, hoping they could figure out why Rory seemed to be in the middle of a meltdown and Jess of all people was coming to her rescue. Jess threw them a withering stare and everyone backed off. They were all a little wary of the town hoodlum still. "Ceaser! I'm heading upstairs for a bit! Don't burn anything down while I'm gone!"

When they got up to the apartment Rory sat down at the table while Jess went to the kitchen and started boiling some water. Jess looked over at Rory and saw that she was looking down at the table in shame. "Well, I'd offer you some coffee but I'm pretty sure that's not allowed. I have some tea if you'd like that. I'd offer you decaf but I know how you feel about the stuff."

"Ah! Blasphemy! Decaf is not real coffee and don't you ever imply that it is!"

"There you are, Gilmore. I thought I'd lost you for a second there. So, what'll it be? Tea or whatever is in the fridge?"

"Tea I guess."

They were silent for a few minutes while Jess got the tea ready. When the cups were sorted he walked back to the table and placed the mug in front of Rory and sat down across from her. Rory looked up at Jess and quietly said, "I'm pregnant"

"I kind of picked up on that from the whole 'I'm having a baby' statement" Rory just glared at him. She wasn't in the mood for sarcasm. "Sorry." The anger immediately left her face and was replaced with something that resembled shame. "Is this what has been going on with you for the past few days?" She let out a strangled "Yeah." It was so soft that he almost missed it. "Ok Rory, what happened?"

"I lost my motivation somewhere along the way. I wanted to be the next Christiane Amanpour. Instead, I'm jobless and homeless. That I'm trying fix at least, I've applied all over which is a step up then over the summer."

"Ror, while I'm glad that you're trying to sort out your career, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the baby and you keep calling yourself a mistress."

"Aaaagh." She put her head down on the table and groaned. She looked up to see Jess looking at her with concern. There was no judgment or pity, simply concern. "Ok, I'll tell you but you have to promise me not to interrupt me or verbalize your disappointment until after I'm done. Deal?"

"Deal"

This lead to Rory telling Jess more or less everything that happened over the last two years. Starting off when she ran into Logan in Hamburg two years ago, the 'Vegas' arrangement, how she went to him when her grandfather died, how when her life started falling apart not long after she started spending more time in London with him, how when Odette moved in she finally figured out exactly what they were doing and called it off in a tearful phone call after her and Lorelai had a fight over the book she wanted to write, and how he refused to have it end like that and took her on her very own 'Mr. Toad's Wild Ride' which ended up with her pregnant.

"Logan? Do you mean 'blond dick at Yale', Logan?"

"One in the same."

"Well if you've been sleeping around all these years I would think that you'd know a thing or two about birth control?"

"I guess the condom broke, I really don't know. Birth control isn't 100% effective. You know that."

Jess would've scoffed at the whole idea, even though he knew she was right. 'Of course, it would be the dick with the Porshe. The sensible guys who wouldn't string her along as the other woman would know how to work a dam condom' he thought to himself. He kept all of this to himself and instead asked, "What about P?"

"Paul? I broke up with him in August. I was cheating on him, but we weren't together when I got pregnant. I was awful to him. I barely saw him, I could hardly remember his name but I kept this up for over two years because I couldn't grow up and end it with him."

"Jesus Rory."

"I know. I know. I'm a horrible person."

"You're not horrible. You made some very bad decisions and a few bad judgment calls, but you aren't horrible. Everyone is entitled to some questionable choices."

"How did this happen?"

"Which part? The being a mistress part or the getting pregnant part because I only have the answer for one of those questions."

"Haha. I'm glad someone can see the humour here. No, I meant how did you become the responsible adult and I become this mess? I'm 32 years old for god's sake. I should have my act together."

"I don't know. You'll figure it out, you always do."

"Thanks."

"Why were you having a meltdown outside Doose's? By the time I got there you were already crying."

"Oh. That was because of an email I got from Logan."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I told him I was pregnant the day after Mom and Luke's wedding. I couldn't very well hop on a plane and inform him of his impending fatherhood, and I didn't want to call him in case his fiancé picked up. I mean what would I have said 'Hi Odette, I'm your fiancé's ex-mistress, yes we were sleeping together while you were together but I need to let him know that he knocked me up. Also, how is the wedding planning going?' I mean-"

"Rory, Rory, RORY!" The third time he called her name she stopped rambling. "Ok, now that I've got your attention you still haven't told me why you were crying."

"Oh, right," Rory said a little embarrassed that she can't stay focused. "In the end, I sent him an email. I told him that I was pregnant and it was his, I had the sonogram to prove it if he wanted it, I said I didn't want anything and I knew that this would mess with the 'dynastic plan' and that if he didn't want to be involved he didn't have to be. I was giving him an out."

"What the hell is a 'dynastic plan'?"

"Oh, it was the plan for his life that was planned by his parents and grandparents. He was destined to get an Ivy League education at Yale, graduate with degrees in journalism and business, work for HPG, move up in the ranks even though is position as CEO was guaranteed, marry the perfect society wife, take over the company and pop out a few kids, one of which has to be a boy to inherit the dynasty and the whole thing would start all over again."

"Whoa. Who has their life planned out like that?"

"The Hartford elite, that's who. Then there's the unspoken part but never doubted part. At the end in fine print is the 'take a mistress' part of the plan. Uhg what have I done."

"Again, made some bad choices. Rory, you still haven't gotten to why you were crying."

"I got an email back from him. I was standing outside Doose's when it arrived. He said that he didn't want to be involved. He said that if I needed anything to let him know and that he wanted updates, but in the end, he doesn't want his own kid." She took a deep breath to try and focus her swirling thoughts. As she glanced down at the table she continued; "To be honest I expected it. He doesn't want to mess with the dynastic plan anymore then his father does, and this really messes with the grand plan, but on some level, I thought that he'd step up and be a dad." She sighed and looked up at him and looked at him with clarity for the first time throughout her mini-meltdown. "Anyway, the reason I was crying was that I guess I realized that I really am doing this all alone and that my child's father doesn't want to be anything more than a cheque. He's probably going to hide the whole mess if an email gets found by his dad or Odette, that's his fiancé, he'll probably say that we stayed friends and I'm updating him on my life. He DEFINITELY won't say that this kid is his."

"While I'm not going to say that you made any good decisions to get here-"

"The word you're looking for is terrible, I'm a terrible person."

"You're no Mother Theresa, but that doesn't make it any less crappy of what he's doing to you and his kid. Also, you are NOT alone. This entire psych experiment of a town is behind you, including your mom, Luke, Lane, Paris and… me. I'm here."

They both got quite as his subtle declaration settled in. He knew that there was more to the statement then he was letting on, while she just thought it was all in her head. She honestly didn't think that he meant it the way she was interpreting it. She chalked it up to hormones and the fact that it had been an emotional hour.

"Well, I might be checking out of the psych ward," Rory said with a smile.

"What?"

"Well, right before the test came back positive, I applied for jobs all over the place. A few journalism jobs, but a few simply in publishing. A few publishing houses were looking for junior editors so I sent in some applications. A few were even in Philadelphia so I might end up in your neck of the woods."

"That's great Ror! I've got to ask though, is moving right now a good idea? Wouldn't it be best if you stayed here so you had help?"

"I can't stay here and live off my mother and my trust fund the rest of my life, Jess. I need to 'mom up', put on my big girl pants and be an adult. The jobs I want, and am qualified aren't here, so I have to leave."

"Ok, if you're sure then-" Jess was cut off by Rory's phone ringing, she looked down intending to decline the call then realized that it was one of the publishing houses she applied at. She looked up at Jess and said, "I'm sorry but normally they email when they decline you but they're calling me so I have to answer."

"Of course, answer it!"

Rory picked up her phone and moved to the other side of the apartment, more out of respect then for privacy. "Rory Gilmore."

"Hi, Rory this is Emily Potts from Pickford Press in Philadelphia. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Good, I was calling in regard to your application for the junior editor position. We were wondering if you'd come in for an interview later this week?" It took all Rory had not to squeal and start jumping up and down on the spot. "Absolutely! When would the interview be?"

"Would 3 pm on Friday work?"

"Absolutely!" The woman on the other end let out a slight chuckle having picked up on Rory's enthusiasm. "Ok, the address is 2446 Washington Avenue. Our offices are on the fifth floor and ask of me at reception."

"Great! Thanks so much. I will see you on Friday!" Rory hung up the phone and grinned at Jess who had been listening in to the conversation. "Jess! I got an interview!" She all but shrieked the last part and it wouldn't have surprised him if the entirety of Stars Hollow heard her.

"I heard!" He said laughing lightly at her antics. This was the girl he remembered, this was _his_ Rory. "Where's the interview?"

"Pickford Press! The job is for a junior editor, and I know that it's not journalism but it's a JOB! A real job, with annual pay, and benefits, and consistency! Man, I've missed consistency. Plus I'll be working with books all day. What could be better!"

"You don't have to pitch the position to me, Ror, that's what I do. Haha if I knew you'd go into publishing I would have offered you a job."

"Well if this doesn't work out I might ask you for one." They were silent for a minute while Rory was vibrating in her seat. The silence was suddenly interrupted by Rory letting out a shout. "What? What's the matter?" Jess looked terrified since he thought that she was in pain or something had happened.

"Nothing's the matter. I need to prepare for this interview, I need to research the company, figure out who they hire, read everything they've published in the last six months." She shot up out of her chair and headed towards the door as she mentally made lists of all the things she had to do before her interview. She suddenly had a thought and looked at Jess before she left. "Jess? This is probably being overly optimistic but do you think you could tell me which neighbourhoods would be good for me to apartment hunt in?"

"I'll do you one better, after you're interview I'll help you look."

"You don't have to do that. I'm perfectly capable of finding my own apartment."

"I know you are, but I want to help. I can't let you and Lorelai III walk around an unknown city. Especially a city that I've lived in the past ten years."

"Lorelai IV."

"What?"

"It would be Lorelai IV. My great- grandmother was Lorelai Gilmore and my mom was named after her."

"Ok, Lorelai IV then. I'm helping you look, ok?"

"Fine, but I'm doing so in protest!"

He smirked at her and said; "I wouldn't expect anything less Gilmore." What Rory hadn't realized until that moment was that his smirk still had an effect on her. Once she had calmed down a little she looked at Jess and realized everything he had done for her in the last hour and a half. "Thank you, Jess. For everything." He looked at her and was going to throw a witty comeback at her until he saw the seriousness on her face. "Anytime Rory. Anytime, I mean it, call me whenever for whatever. I'll be there."

"I'll do that. Thanks." With that she left, feeling a drive that she hadn't felt in so long she had almost forgotten how it felt to have it.


	3. Chapter 3

"MOMMY'S HOME! WHERE IS MY FAVOURITE PREGNANT DAUGHTER!"

"Mom!"

"Lorelai!"

Luke and Rory both abolished Lorelai for her greeting once coming home from her and Luke's honeymoon. Lorelai just laughed at their humiliated and irritated expressions.

"Seriously mom, say that a little louder, don't you? I'm pretty sure the corpses in the cemetery in Woodbridge didn't quite catch that." Lorelai just laughed at her daughter's horror. "So, how was Vermont? Did you see anything cool?"

"We didn't see much other than the bedroom."

"Ew. Too much information, even for us!"

Luke had walked past them lugging all the suitcases and shopping bags in from the car as the squealing Gilmore Girls spoke in their specific rapid-fire way. "Even with all the dirty things your mother bought everything in every damn tourist shop, we came across."

"Oh my god Luke just said something dirty! Mom, you're rubbing off on him!"

"I know isn't it great!" Luke just walked into the kitchen grumbling about impulse buying and lack of filters.

Lorelai led Rory over to the couch and sat down. "Ok sweets, but seriously, how are you?"

"Well, Logan knows and it turns out he's a lot more like dad then just going to and being expelled from, the same boarding schools."

"Oh hun"

"Yep. He said that he didn't want to be involved but if I needed anything to let him know and to keep him updated."

"Man, he is a lot like Chris."

"Turns out I'm just your average girl with daddy issues."

"Ew."

"I know, that was a not a fun thought process." They were silent for a few seconds thinking how disgusting that sounded. Rory spoke up after a moment. "Oh! Good news, the big girl pants are moving north!"

"Oh! You did something adult?"

"Mom, I know I'm a screw-up but I'm fixing it."

"You are not a screw-up. So, what's your news?"

"I got a job interview. I real job! A place I'd go every day, with a desk and an annual salary."

"That's great sweets! Where?"

"It's at Pickford Press."

"I've never heard of it. What do they publish?"

"They aren't huge like Random House or Penguin but they're pretty big, they publish all types of books. The reason you've never heard of them is that it's in Philadelphia."

"Philadelphia! Kid, I love that you're putting your life back in order but do you really think now is the best time to move?"

"I have to. I can't stay here and live off you and my trust fund forever. What kind of example would that be for my kid? It's a real job, with regular hours, consistent pay, and I think they have benefits. Insurance mom! Plus, I get to work with books all day!"

"Ok, you win! You're moving to Philadelphia! I'd rather be in Philadelphia too."

"I need the job first!"

"You never actually told me what the job is?"

"It's for a junior editor, the job description is mostly to read submissions, figure out which are any good, do some editing, additions, fact check, clarify things while sending things up to the more senior editor who works to get it perfect and gets it to print. There might be some scheduling and miscellaneous things like that, but it is all based on the books."

"That sounds fantastic, sweets! I'm so proud of you! Know that if you get this job that I will be coming to visit so often you'll think you never left."

"I wouldn't expect anything else, mom."

XXXXXXXXX

A few more days passed and eventually, Rory found herself in Philadelphia for her job interview. She had driven up earlier that day and had been walking around different neighbourhoods trying to get a feel for the area. Jess had suggested certain neighbourhoods to her and those were the ones that she was taking a harder look at. She had found a nice area and she had discovered that the apartment building that she liked had a few vacancies. It wasn't far from the Publishing House and it wasn't far from Jess' apartment. Rory didn't know why she was checking how far away things were from Jess's apartment or why she took his recommendations over everything else. She was chalking it up to that he was the only person she knew who lived in Philadelphia.

At 2:30 Rory headed to Pickford Press for her interview. She wanted to get a feel for the place so getting there early would give her the opportunity to do that. At 3 she was lead back for the interview. Emily Potts asked her some standard questions as well as her tenure as Editor in Chief of the Yale Dale News. Although that was over ten years ago it was one of her few experience editing. After the interview, Emily showed Rory around the office and introduced her to a few people. All in all, Rory thought the interview went well. She knew it went better than her interview with SandySays or Conde Nast.

After her interview, Rory met up with Jess for coffee and looking at apartment listings. Rory walked into a coffee shop a few blocks from Truncheon. She walked and immediately spotted Jess sitting at a table with two coffees in front of him. She couldn't help but think this was so different then when they were kids and he wouldn't commit to making plans, but here he was early and with coffee for her.

"Hey."

"Hey. How was your interview?"

"I think it went well." Rory reached for her coffee before she remembered she couldn't have it. Jess saw this action and smirked. "Don't worry, it's decaf." Rory smiled gratefully before taking a long gulp.

"So your interview?"

"Right! We talked about my tenure as Editor in Chief of the Daily News and I was shown around the office. I was introduced to a few people and they all seem very nice."

"That's great! You're going to get this job. They'd be stupid not to hire you."

"I have never worked in publishing, and I haven't had steady work in years."

"I was a jackass who couldn't even graduate high school but now I'm a partner at a publishing house and I've written three books, all of which are crap, you don't need a perfect track record to be successful."

"Your books aren't crap. I loved all of your books. I read them all so many times that the pages are falling out." Rory sighed thinking about what Jess said. "I had what could be considered a pretty good track record for a successful degree in journalism, I wrote for my high school and college papers, I was even editor of one. I followed Barack Obama on his presidential campaign. These are all things that should have led to a career, but it didn't. Considering the interview went well, maybe my lack of a brilliant track record is ok."

Jess wasn't quite sure what to say in response to Rory's little rant, he was never able to figure out how someone with so much talent and experience was shot down and failed in the journalism world. "I read all the articles that you wrote on the campaign trail, they were fantastic. I hate getting involved in politics but you made me pay attention." Rory just smiled at Jess, she couldn't believe that he had followed her work back then.

Rory and Jess finished their coffee discussing her interview and different neighbourhoods that she had looked at. "There were a couple of apartments I liked. One was on Sears Street and one was on Federal Street. Both were near parks which would be good for when the kid gets a little older." Rory smiled a little when she mentioned the baby and Jess was a little sad that he didn't have something to do with the look of pure happiness on her face.

"Do you know which buildings you were looking at?"

"Who do you take me for Mariano? I'm 'make lists for everything' Gilmore!" They both laughed as she produced a list from her messenger bag with the names of buildings, addresses, and phone numbers. Jess couldn't help but think that this was closer to the woman he was in love with. Not the person who was so lost.

"Ok, let me see the list." She handed it over and he inspected it. He took a pen out of his jacket pocket and started scribbling on the list. When he was done he handed it back to Rory for her to look at. "The few apartments that I was considering but didn't like a lot weren't in good neighbourhoods?" She looked up at Jess for confirmation. "Yeah, I scratched out a few of the buildings in unsafe neighbourhoods and I marked the ones that I thought were in good places. A few of them have cranky managers and I marked those as well."

"How do you know all that?"

"I do have a few friends in the city, plus I moved around a bit, I can spot the cranky building managers a mile away."

"Thanks for doing all of this, you don't have to."

"No, thanks, necessary. Have you called these buildings yet?"

"No, I was going to call while I waited for you. I didn't think you'd be over 10 minutes early."

"Hey! I'm a person of my word now." They both knew it was all in jest and no one was hurt by their mocking. "I'll call a few of these buildings, see if they have openings and if we can get in to see them. Which one did you like the best?" Rory tried to hide her embarrassment because the one she liked the best was closest to Jess's apartment. She looked at the list and said: "I liked the one on Sears street."

Jess smirked knowing that apartment was only a few blocks from both Truncheon and his place. "Ok, I'll call there first." He got up, taking her list and his phone outside to make the phone calls. Rory watched from inside the coffee shop as he made different phone calls and jotted things down on her list. She couldn't help but smile at how much he was helping her.

Jess came back in after making all the phone calls and sat down at the table. "Good news. The building on Sears has a couple of vacancies, and a two bedroom is available. The place on Federal has a vacancy but it only has a single, we can still look at it but I didn't think you'd want it, so I told them I'd call them back. A few of the others had openings as well but they were mostly singles because the neighbourhood was close to the university and students love their bachelor pads, plus those leases are short term. I thought you'd want a long-term lease because the last thing you'd want to do would be moving when you're really pregnant or had a baby."

Rory was grinning so wide it almost hurt. She couldn't believe that Jess had thought of all the things she may want. He was taking such good care of her, for no good reason and without asking anything in return. Jess looked up from the list and saw the slightly crazed look on Rory's face. "What? Why are you looking at me like Jack looked at Wendy in the Shining?"

"I was not looking at you like that!"

"Yes, you were and I'd like to know why."

"You care." It was such a simple statement that Jess was taken aback.

"Yes, I do." Jess was very confused by this odd turn in the conversation, but he figured that he shouldn't push Rory because she'll never tell him what's going on if he does that.

"After everything I did, you still care." Rory started to cry and Jess decided that this meltdown would be better had outside, away from prying eyes and those who could evesdrop. Jess got up from his seat and moved to help Rory up. "C'mon." She was still crying and he just led her out of the coffee shop on to the sidewalk. He realized that she was following him blindly and so he stopped her and turned to look at her. When he looked at her face he saw that she was upset and that she was also confused.

"Rory? Do you know why your crying?" She shook her head. "I mean… it had a little to do with youuuuu… and… and that you're being nice and helping me even though- even though I don't deserve it… but… that shouldn't cause th-th-this." Rory squeaked out through her sobs. Jess just smiled at her and rubbed her arms.

"Aw, Ror. It's ok."

They stood there for a few minutes until Rory got her bearings. "Are you ok, now?" Jess asked Rory.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that. I have no idea what just happened." Jess smirked at her knowing that she knew but probably didn't want to bring it up. "Ok, we can go look at a few of the apartments now if you're ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jess and Rory had spent three hours looking at different apartments and were hanging out in Truncheon after talking about the one she liked best.

"I preferred the one on Sears Street. It was so nice, it had two bedrooms, big windows, and built-in bookshelves. The kitchen was nice, though I wouldn't use it, Luke would want a kitchen he could function in when they come to visit. Plus, it was close to parks and it's in such a nice neighbourhood."

"Are you sure you aren't including 'distance to Jess's apartment' in that pro column?" It took all he had not to laugh when she got visibly embarrassed. After everything that happened to her she was still that innocent teenager who was the princess of Stars Hollow. She was still _His Rory._

"Fine! I did check how far it was from you. Happy now!"

"Extremely!" The banter and flirting continued for another hour until a very drunk Chris came stumbling down the stairs and nearly knocked over a bookshelf.

"Chris!" Jess yelled from his position next to Rory. "What have we said about testing gravity while you're drunk?"

"It costs us money." Chris slurred out in a very shocked voice.

"Why does it cost us money, you idiot?" He went over to a very drunk Chris while laughing could be heard drifting down the stairs.

"Because drunk Chris is clumsy and breaks things."

"Right you jackass." Jess turned back to Rory "I'm sorry, my idiot friends always think it's fun to test the laws of gravity while they're drunk." Rory was trying not to laugh at the ridiculous display she witnessed. "Have you never participated in these drunken experiments?"

"Oh, I have. Why do you think there's a patch of the wall a slightly different colour than the rest? I came down the stairs in the same graceful manner as Chris except I managed to knock over the bookshelf which caused a domino effect right into that wall. It left a pretty good hole too. Our neighbours were unimpressed with us. We nearly got evicted." Rory was laughing so hard she thought she might pee herself.

"Oh my god! Please tell me there is some sort of documentation of this!"

"No it all got destroyed in a deliberate picture/hard drive burning."

During Rory's laughing fit she caught a glimpse of the time by a very large, multicoloured kit kat klock. "Is that the time?" Jess glanced at the clock and nodded in confirmation. "Oh crap. I really need to go." As Rory packed up her stuff Jess was a little sad to see her go, her last trip to Truncheon did not go as well, so it was nice to have a good memory of her here.

"Thank you for helping with the apartments, and the pep talks today. I really appreciated it. You might never know how much. I will call you tomorrow ok?" And with that, she was gone, back to Stars Hollow, but this time she might come back.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few days had gone by since Rory's interview and the trip to Philadelphia. She had been waiting very impatiently for Pickford books to tell her whether or not she got the job and she was getting antsy.

"Rory!" Lorelai had cut off her rant about Phili Cheesesteaks and all the other fantastic things about Philadelphia. "You need to calm down. I don't have the money to do any more construction on this house. Plus, I don't think poor Luke's heart could take it." Rory was about to jump in when her cell phone rang.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! It's ringing, it's actually ringing. And the number is a Philadelphia area code. AND IT'S NOT JESS!"

"Well then answer it." Rory looked at her cell phone like it was a bomb and didn't move. Lorelai finally grabbed it off the coffee table and answered it, handing it to her daughter.

"Hello, Rory Gilmore."

"Hi Rory, this is Emily Potts calling from Pickford Press regarding the junior editing position. I'm calling to inform you that you got the job."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"Our pleasure. You were a strong candidate and we think you'll fit in here. We'd like you to start as soon as possible. When do you think that would be?"

"Oh. I'm moving down from Connecticut and it'll take me a few weeks to get everything sorted." Rory did a quick inventory in her head off all of her belonging, glad that she never fully unpacked. "It would take me three weeks at the maximum to get everything done."

"Alright. How about three weeks from Monday?"

"That works for me!"

Emily chuckled, pleased with the girl's enthusiasm "Ok. We'll see you November 7th."

"Thank you so much!" At that Rory hung up the phone, she turned to Lorelai and let out a scream that only dogs and babies could hear properly.

"MOM! I GOT THE JOB!" Lorelai let out a scream and started jumping around the room. Rory ran over and gave Lorelai a very graceful hug that landed them both on the floor. Once all the screaming and jumping was finished Rory looked at her mom and said: "I need to call Jess!" With that, she ran off to her room to call Jess while Lorelai gave a knowing smile at the closed bedroom door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jess had been editing a manuscript when his cell phone rang. After shuffling stacks of papers and books around, he found his phone after checking the caller id he smiled and answered it. "Hey, Doogie."

"Jess! I did it! I got the job!" Rory shrieked through the phone.

"See? I told you, you could do it."

"Thank you for believing in me."

"Hey, I think I owed you for the pompom brigade you had going on when we were in high school."

Rory laughed. "Yeah, maybe." There was silence for a few moments before Rory yelped "I'm moving to Phili!"

"I'll alert the authorities." He smirked at her giddiness

"Don't be an ass." She teased right back at him

"Hey, you interrupted me working, I'm allowed to be an ass."

"Oh, sorry I'll let you go." There was silence on the line as Rory contemplated hanging up but didn't want to.

"Hey, Ror?" Jess spoke trying to see if she was still there.

"Hmmm?"

"You're moving to Phili." He said trying to cheer her up.

"I'm moving to Phili."

* * *

 **AN: Review if you please! Reviews are gold and coffee to fanfic writers!**


End file.
